piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2019 Tow Cap 500
The 2019 Tow Cap 500 is pretty infamous, known for being called "2nd Battle Of The Desert". Dan Carcia does not even start the race due to engine problems. Rich Mixon crashes in the wall on lap 13 and leaks oil on the ENTIRE track causing a caution, even worse ALMOST A RED FLAG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lap 95 we see a terrible crash involving Next Gen Spare Mint, Richie Gunzit, Chris Roamin and Steve Lapage with Roamin having his 2nd scary crash of the year after the 2019 Nightdona 500 as he went airborne and flipped 4 times landing on his wheels. On lap 191 things get crazy at Las Vegas. Jackson Storm tried to overtake Cruz on the first spot but he is too aggressive and makes contact with her and puncturing her tire! Jackson had to pit that lap too because of this. Unfortunately, the pits are too far and CRUZ IS OUT OF THE RACE!!!!! 4 laps later Danny Swervez spins and collects 4 racers including Jim Reverick! Michael Rotor is now 6th after starting the 28th. ON lap 198 he overtakes 3 cars. He then overtakes Ryan Laney for 2nd. Jackson Storm may have won the race but the true hero was Michael Rotor who started 28th to make an amazing 2nd place! Ryan Laney was 3rd. Chase Racelott also did pretty good finishing in the 4th spot. The amount of chaos in Las Vegas has given the race nickname "2nd Battle Of The Desert " 25 years after the original one in 1994. Jackson Storm was booed with many fans cheering for Michael Rotor after his fantastic performance finishing 2nd after a horrible start in 28th place. Transcript Lap 95 Big Crash Bob: TROUBLE! NEXT-GEN SPARE MINT SPINS! RICHIE GUNZIT, CHRIS ROAMIN, AND STEVE LAPAGE ARE CRASHING INTO THE NEXT-GEN! Natalie: LOOK AT ROAMIN HE IS AIRBORNE!!! FLIPS 4 times!!!! Lands on his wheels though so he is fine. That is his second scary crash this season! Bob: Indeed! CRUZ NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Bob: JACKSON STORM TRYING TO OVERTAKE CRUZ!!! HE MAKES CONTACT AND CRUZ RAMIREZ PUNCTURES A TIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Natalie: A HORRIBLE TRAGEDY FOR CRUZ RAMIREZ!!!!!!!! (Dinoco Team Radio) Cruz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! (4x Seal Bark) Lightning: I can't believe that Jackson idiot! Cruz: This is so (Pingas) bad! (Roblox Death Sound)! (Serbia Strong)! THIS SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!! Lightning: I know. Its ok Cruz. Jackson Storm will hopefully not win if Ryan overtakes him. Cruz (sniffs): I guess. Lap 195 Crash Natalie: DANNY SWERVEZ SPINS!!!!! COLLECTS SOME CARS!!! Michael Rotor the hero! Natalie: Jackson Storm may have won but we all know that the true hero is Michael Rotor Bob: From a horrible start in 28th place all the way to 2nd!!!!! The fans cheer for him even Cruz fans! In what has to be considered one of the best performances ever! Its a day Michael Rotor, his grandpa Crusty and team View Zeen will ever forget!!!! Fans: MICHAEL! MICHAEL! MICHAEL! MICHAEL! (View Zeen team radio) View Zeen crew chief: Michael that was amazing! This is your best performance EVER!!!!!!!!!!! LEGENDARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRUSTY WOULD ALSO BE PROUD!!!! Michael: I know! its awesome but I feel bad for Cruz she should have won not Jackson!!!!!!!!! (End of Radio) Bob: LET'S ALL CELEBRATE 2ND PLACE OF MICHAEL ROTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Natalie: YEAH!!! (Dolphin Censor) JACKSON!!!!! Fan: MICHAEL ROTOR ROCKS!!!!!!! (End of Transcript) Results # Jackson Storm - 200 laps # Michael Rotor - 200 laps # Ryan Laney - 200 laps # Chase Racelott - 200 laps # Sheldon Shifter - 200 laps # Flip Dover - 200 laps # Tim Treadless - 200 laps # Cam Spinner - 200 laps # Ed Truncan - 200 laps # Bubba Wheelhouse Jr - 200 laps # Aaron Clocker - 200 laps # Next-Gen Rev N Go - 200 laps # Paul Conrev - 200 laps # Conrad Camber - 200 laps # H.J Hollis - 200 laps # Harvey Rodcap - 200 laps # Jonas Carvers - 200 laps # Noah Gocek - 200 laps # Spikey Fillups - 200 laps # Danny Swervez - 194 laps(crash) # Jim Reverick - 194 laps(crash) # Herb Curbler - 194 laps(crash) # Barry Depedal - 194 laps(crash) # J.D Mcpillar - 194 laps(crash) # Next-Gen Vinyl Toupee - 194 laps(crash) # Cruz Ramirez - 191 laps(punctured tire) # Eric Braker - 184 laps(engine) # Next-Gen Leak Less - 133 laps(engine) # Chris Roamin - 95 laps(crash) # Steve Lapage - 95 laps(crash) # Next-Gen Spare Mint - 95 laps(crash) # Richie Gunzit - 95 laps(crash) # J.P Drive - 54 laps(engine) # Rich Mixon - 13 laps(crash) # Dan Carcia - DNS